Bleeding Love
by Animeimaginationgrl
Summary: A one-shot song-fic that tells about Matsuri's feeling towards Gaara. R&R.


Well here is a short one-shot, song-fic, fic. It's just talking about Matsuri's feelings for Gaara. The song is Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis.

* * *

**Matsuri's pov.**

_I heard this song, and it reminded me of my affections for you... sensei. _

Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen

_When my parents died right in front of me, I was devastated. I loved them so much and it pained me so much. I had to live on the street for more that a while. More that I ever needed. I was in vain cause; I didn't want to love anyone to get hurt again._

But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melted into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy

_But when I went to be a chunin and you were there I instantly fell in love. Call it love at 1__st__ sight I guess…When everyone went to either Temari or Kankaro, you were standing by yourself. I walked up to you and then, you became my sensei. Everyone thought I was crazy for choosing you as my sensei._

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing

_They kept on saying 'He's a creep!' or 'That demon!' or maybe even 'That demon freak' but you know what?! I don't care! They tried to endlessly take me away from you. But they don't know the real you. The real you is nice, handsome, strong, to-the-point, and very patient. _

You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling

_They just talk to loud and so much about you. I try so hard to drown their voices out, but I can't. They just try to fill me with doubt with those harsh words that, I just… just can't drown them out. But I know you'll keep me safe and unharmed. Like that time you saved me from those ninja._

But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe

_I can't just stop thinking about the way you'll embrace me. How warm you might be or how soft your skin is. When I'm lonely I think of you and see your face. You said you were always lonely, but that, that's not true. You have your siblings and now me. Everyone still thinks I'm crazy because they all know I love you. But maybe I am actually going crazy… nah! It's just love for you._

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing

_But you know, we might never happen. I mean a student with the teacher? A Jounin with the Kazegage? But I can dream, can I? Or maybe you feel the same way._

You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see

_I tell everyone that you train good and rough and that's how I became a Jounin. They find that hard to believe but, I show them, I show them the hard work we both endured into making me where I am today. _

I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing

You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love

_So what you did to my heart was nothing bad. _

You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love

_All you did was to cause me to 'bleed out' my affection for you. Thank you Gaara, for everything you have done for me. _

_I love you…_

* * *

Well my 1st GaaMatsu and 2nd song-fic one-shot. Hoped you liked it. Please R&R.


End file.
